


Strawberries

by quartzsaleim



Series: Quartz isn't dead AU [6]
Category: The Boy Who Fell (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Gardens, Kissing, M/M, Quartz isn't fucking dead AU, Strawberries, There's like a face licking moment but it's a joke, They're both demons this time too other than me just sticking them in a human AU, This is just cute shit man nothing weird no problems just two demons sharing a cute moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzsaleim/pseuds/quartzsaleim
Summary: Firenze is showing Quartz around his absurdly huge garden and Quartz finds the strawberry bushes





	Strawberries

Quartz never realized just how huge Firenze's garden was.

He'd been over to his house before, which was huge for a college student, and had gotten glimpses of the garden before, but it never dawned on him just how massive it actually was. At least, not until he was actually being guided by Firenze around said garden.

Firenze was talking about the various different plants as they'd walked, excited to be able to talk about something he was passionate about, and Quartz tried to at least pay some attention to his boyfriend. If Firenze could give him tons of attention everyday, then it was only fair that Quartz made an effort to give him the same amount that he received daily.

The two of them eventually walked pasted the regular gardens, and into the fruit garden. It was smaller, albeit not by much, but it was still filled with various plants that seemed to span on forever.

Quartz admittedly paid much closer attention to what Firenze was saying now, what the various plants were, and took note of the locations of the various fruit bearing plants.

However, one stuck out to him, a bush that stayed low to the ground. Strawberry bushes.

He looked over his shoulder and back at Firenze, who hadn't noticed him stop and continued walking, still saying various things about the flora around them.

Surely he wouldn't mind if Quartz had a few strawberries...

-

Firenze turned around, about to explain what the tree next to him was, and it's use and functions, and found Quartz no where to be seen. A quick glance around him confirmed that the rock demon had indeed gone missing.

Sighing, Firenze tried to retrace his steps, trying to think of why his boyfriend would stop in the middle of his tour. It wouldn't have been because he was tired, he would have said something, and if he was bored he would have stated it outright.

It wasn't until Firenze saw Quartz hunched over a small bush, picking what looked like fruit and then eating them right then was it clear just why his boyfriend had disappeared. To eat his strawberries.

He sighed, and walked over to the rock demon, expecting to scold him for not even thinking to tell him that he was going to eat a few strawberries, when Quartz turned around and Firenze saw that his entire face had been covered in strawberries.

"Hey, Firenze, these are really good, can I take some- wait, what are you laughing at?" Quartz glared at him accusingly and Firenze laughed. He couldn't help it.

"Sorry, you've got something on your face," Firenze told him, reaching out and wiping away a bit of the strawberry off of his face. Quartz himself reached up to touch his face and felt the strawberry residue left on his face and blushed, realizing just how much of a mess he must look like. It only served to make Firenze laugh harder and soon after Quartz was joining in as well.

Eventually, they both calmed down, their breaths unsteady from their laughing. Firenze leaned in, slowly moving in, as if he was going in for a kiss...

And licked Quartz's strawberry covered cheek.

"Stop," Quartz laughed, pushing Firenze back, with a smile on his face. They both laughed again, though much lighter than previously, and after a minute Firenze leaned in for an actual kiss.

It tasted like strawberries.

**Author's Note:**

> my boyfriend caused this and honestly thank god


End file.
